Mass Effect: Resurrection
by isaiah.kramer.98
Summary: Shepard is resurrected from the dead by Cerberus and now fights with them to stop the Collectors as he travels the galaxy in search of crew members and ways to defeat them. (M) Shepard and Tali'Zorah.


_Resurrection_

Chapter 1: Station

I awoke to sirens sounding and loud explosions. I try to rise but pain rushes to my head, "Shit," I mutter as I set my feet on the floor.

"Commander? Can you hear me Commander?" asks a mysterious female voice on the audio system.

I grimace in pain, "I hear you," I say, "But who are you?" I stand up, looking at the room I'm in. At first glance, it seems to look something like a lab.

"Thats not important right now," she says, "But what is, is that this station is under attack and you need to get to the shuttle bay. There should be a pistol in the locker in front of you and some thermal clips. Grab them and head to the shuttle bay."

I move to the locker, open it, and grab the pistol and thermal clips. I walk to the door as it slides open to reveal a security mech. I raises the pistol and fire three shots at it, two in the chest and one in the head. I move down the corridor and find a grenade launcher laying on the floor. I pick it up and aim at the door. It opens and a whole squad of mechs move through the opening. I quickly pull the trigger and watch them explode in a ball of fire. I then run through the door and see a soldier pinned down by mechs. Running over, I provide help by offer suppressing fire as he ran behind me.

"Shit, Shepard didn't think you'd be up yet," He says breathing heavy, "Jacob Taylor, head of security here." I hear bullets passing by us, too close to be any kind of safe.

"Since this is your station, how do we get out of here?" I ask, returning fire and taking a mech down.

"Well, we have to take out those mechs, then we can move to the shuttle bay," He says, tossing a grenade at the mechs and it detonates. Jacob receives something through his comlink.

"Okay Wilson, we will met you there," He looks at me, "Wilson is being overrun. We need to get to him fast." He runs through a door and I follow.

"Damn," I yell as a group of mechs open fire on us. I use the grenade launcher again and watch them burn.

"Tell Wilson to try and not send us into anymore rooms filled with mechs," I say as we enter an office area.

"Jacob, help me," whines Wilson as he cringes in pain, "Get me some medi-gel." He uses his omni-tool and applies medi-gel to Wilson's leg.

"I see you're alive Shepard, how did you get out?" asks Wilson leaning against the wall.

"A women woke me and told me to grab this pistol and get to the shuttle bay," I say looking at Wilson's reaction.

"Miranda, she's the one who did this!" He shouts angrily.

"She saved my life she's not a traitor!" I say clenching my fists.

"Enough," says Jacob, "We need to get to the shuttle bay and get out of here but first, Shepard needs to know who we work for."

"Im guessing by the symbols and colors, you're Cerberus," I spit it out like venom, "I will never work with terrorist."

"Thats for you to decide but first you need to talk to the Illusive Man," says Jacob.

"Fine, lets get out of here," I say as we move down the corridor and into the shuttle bay. We reach the door to the shuttle and it opens to reveal a silhouette of a women. She raises her gun as Wilson says, "Miranda, I thought you were…" she pulls the trigger and kills him.

"Dead," She says as she steps over his body, "Shepard we need to get you out of here."

"Okay, but I don't trust any of you," I say as I step into the shuttle.

"I don't need you to trust us yet," She says as the shuttle takes off and starts its FTL drives.

….

The shuttle has been going for half and hour now when Miranda breaks the silence.

"Commander, we need to evaluate your mental health with a few questions," say Miranda as she pulls out a data pad, "During the Blitz you single handily held off an enemy attack on Elysium and saved your men, why did you do that?"

"I did what I had to do to save my men," I say as I continue to look out the window.

"We are not trying to say what you did was wrong, it was damn impressive, I had friends on Elysium," says Jacob.

"Next question, you had to leave a team mate behind on Vermire." says Miranda as she looks away, "You left Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko to detonate the nuke destroying Sarans cloning facility, why did you do this?"

"I left on of my close friends to die that day and I didn't do it willingly," I look out the shuttle window, "Kaidan died giving us a chance to destroy Sovereign and stop the Reaper invasion."

"We didn't doubt you Commander," says Jacob as the pilot announces we are pulling into the station. The shuttles hatch opens and I step forward into the cargo bay.

"Shepard, I recommend going to talk to the Illusive Man," say Miranda. I nod acknowledging her, as I walk to the com room. The Illusive Mans figure is projected by a hologram.

"Shepard, so good to see everything went well," the Illusive Man says, "How are you feeling?"

"Just because you saved me and brought me back to life doesn't mean we are friends," I say string coldly at him, "I don't work with terrorist."

"Shepard this is bigger than all of us," He take a puff of his cigarette then continues, "Colonies are being abducted, Shepard… Human colonies. Im not asking for you to join us but please go to Freedoms Progress and see for yourself, then make your decision on whether to join us or not."

"I'm doing this for humanity not you," I say as I turn around and walk back into the shuttle bay. I look at Miranda and Jacob, "We are going to Freedoms Progress to investigate the abductions," I say as I continue to the shuttle.

The shuttle has finally reached Freedoms Progress as I look out the window expecting to see debris fields but nothing is there except for empty space. We dismount the shuttle and fan out. Miranda on my left and Jacob on my right. I sweep the area with my M-8 Avenger seeing no contacts and motion my hand forward, signaling Jacob and Miranda to move up. We enter a home to see dinner sitting at the table not disturbed. I think to myself that something isn't right here.

Jacob was the first to speak, "Commander, its just like they got up in the middle of dinner and left." I nod my head agreeing with him. I move toward the door and it automatically opens to reveal a Security Mech. Should be harmless, I think, since this was a human colony. But then it turns and fires at us, as if it heard my thoughts. I raise my assault rifle and fire into is chest, causing it to collapse into a heap of scarp metal.


End file.
